


Where'd I put my dick again?

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Men Crying, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Smut, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: Lance is trans, and his horrible down the rabbit hole day all starts with him once again losing his dick.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 39





	1. Some much confusion

Lance heard the alarms blaring, they were warned the network was on the fritz but to treat it the same as a really alarm. It was two in the morning! He searched his draws in a panic, looking for his packer.

He couldn't find it he opened and closed every draw, he checked under the bed, nope, he checked his covers, nope not there either. He huffed and went without it. 

"Lance you are late!" allura announced angrily. She stared him down.

He stomped his feet "Sorry princess!" he huffed already annoyed with the day, however early it started. He crossed his arms and stood silently.

Allura rolled her eyes, not wanting to address his poor attitude she moved on, "Most of you were here in time, luckily it was only an alarm malfunction, next time I want everyone here within time." she waved her hand, indecating everyone can leave.

Keith poked lance with his elbow "You were ten minutes late, what's up with that?" Keith teased.

Lance grumbled and huffed out a "mind your own business!" before speeding up to not be with the group, he basically sprinted into his room, he felt a fumiliar trickle down his legs.

His eyes widened in horror, he slammed his bathroom door as he pulled his trousers and boxers down, he didn't think he'd have to deal with his but without testosterone it was bound to happen. Blood covered boxers, he had nothing for this! No pads, tampons, menstrual cups, no nothing!

He'd never heard allura talk about it so he assumed they didn't have anything, the only option was pidge or to ask shiro if he could go to the space market. He hated both options! He sighed, collected what was left of his dignity and practically ran to pidges room, knocking hard on the door.

Pidge opened the door, in her pj's, clearly not wanted to be awake, "What!" she said bluntly.

Lance's face heated up, he fidgeted with his fingers "Can I come in?" pidge huffed but let him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you here?"

Lance mumbled something unhearable.

"I literally can't hear you!" she huffed, getting more annoyed.

"ugh! I said do you have anything for shark week!" he covered his face, dragging his hands down it.

Her expression turned to one of confusion "shark week? Like a period? Why do you need anything for that?"

He stomped his foot "because I'm bleeding and I thought my last testosterone shot would have made it stop forever but I was wrong, okay!"

Pidge softened her expression "Oh you're trans... Um yeah, I have a few un used menstrual cups." she put two small boxes in his hand, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I had top surgery so I didn't have to worry about that and I was a year away from having a real dick but this whole thing took that away from me and I don't even have testosterone anymore," he mumbled the last part sadly.

Pidge gave a bright smile," I could make you testosterone! You'll have to give me like a week but I can do it! " she pushed the older boy out of the room, excited to get started on her new project.

Lance hid the boxes as he ran back to his room, "now where'd I put my dick.

He got a okay night's sleep, it was 7am, he was called to do what he thought was training but all the paladins were sat in the meeting room, shiro was the only one standing." We'll started training after we talk. "he said pointed at lance, he sat down next to Keith." okay so I'm the showers I found a fallic look object, I don't care who's it is just keep it do your bedrooms, " shiro looked slightly embarrassed.

Lance's face heated as he realised shiro could be talking about his packer, he couldn't have forgotten it in the showers could he? He probably did...

Lance's blushing face didn't go unnoticed by shiro," I won't show it but you'll know who you are if it's yours. Everyone can leave now, apart from lance I'd like to talk to you."

Keith, hunk and pidge left for training. Once they were out of room shiro got closer "did you lose the sex toy?"

Lance's face heated up "it's not a sex toy!" he blurted out to the older before covering his mouth.

"Looked like one, if it's not that what is it?" shiro said it with no shame.

"um so I'm trans, I use that to make it look like I have a real dick, that's all, it's not a sex toy, now give it back please!" he said loudly and quickly.

"Oh, I didn't realise..."

"you weren't meant to!" shiro hand the object to lance, letting the boy stomp off.


	2. Are you sure murders not an option?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut but kissing

Lance went back to his own room to put his packer in, it was a packer but also worked as an stp, he didn't need it for sex, being on testosterone had given him some serious growth, 5 whole inches! He some times wondered how big the others were... He could think like that! He wasn't gay, or at least that's what he told himself but his crush on Keith said otherwise.

He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure it was in the right place "I finally understand what it's like to be a fish, I have plastic inside and out." he chuckled at his own statement.

He finally left his room, heading to the training deck, today I was gonna kick Keith's ass!

He walked into the room, he saw pidge waving him over, he speed walked over to her, "whats up pidge?"

Pidge smiled, almost creepily "I've been working on the project and I've actually almost got it, only problem is I need a blood sample from one of the other guys. Also did you get your sex toy back?" she said far too loudly.

"Pidge not cool! It wasn't a sex toy!!" he whisper shouted, unlucky for him Keith was in ear shot.

Keith smirked "Of course the one who lost a sex toy would be lance, didn't realise you was that desperate." he didn't mean any of it, he wanted a reaction from lance.

Lance took to a defensive position "It wasn't a sex toy for God's sake, also if you wanna talk about desperate just remember the walls aren't as thin as you think they are Keith!"

Hunk stopped his fighting to watch the argument unfold "oh, good one lance!"

Keith's face went slightly red "Well you aren't exactly quiet yourself, pretty hard to sleep when all I can hear is you moaning." he gave a smug smile, he thought he'd one.

Shiro finally stepped in "You're both far too loud 100% of the time, stop making fun of each others sex lives because I embarrass all of you!" he threaten sternly.

Lance huffed a small "Sorry shiro," but Keith just shrugged, going back to his robot.

The rest of the training was tense, everytime lance and Keith made eye contact both would blush. But it was over, they could forget about the earlier fight and just move on. 

"hunk, pidge can you two please leave I'd like to talk to these two." he gestured to lance and Keith, the pair groaned as pidge left with hunk.

"Is this about earlier?" Lance quizzed. Shiro nodded "Look I'm sorry I've had a bad time and I said things I shouldn't have, it won't happen again-" Lance was cut off by Keith

"Nah I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it it, it was kinda shitty of me." he shrugged, he meant the apology he was just awkward.

Shiro sighed "I understand that you're both almost adults but it's just not nice having to listen to you two bicker about stuff like that, I couldn't care less who on this ship does and doesn't have sex toys or sex, you two could be having sex with one another and I'd rather not know, " both their face turned bright red at the idea of them having sex. " yes the walls of the ship aren't soundproof but that doesn't mean everyone has to know what you heard. Keith if you had an idea with hearing lance do his thing knock on the wall and tell him to be quiet, same goes for you lance." He breathed in a sigh of relief then a small smile meet his lips" Now can you both promise to not talk about each others sex lives in public? "

Both boys nodded as fast as they could, dying to get out of the horrible awkward conversation.

Shiro smiled a little more, " So we aren't ever gonna talk about this again." he hummed as he walked out of the room, leave two very bright faced teens. Lance stood up next, he heard a gasp

"Fucking hell dude you're bleeding!" Keith yelled, very panicked. Lance looked to see the blood on his chair... Fantastic "Are you okay!? Are you hurt?!"

Lance sighed, "I'm not hurt, at least not physically my pride on the hand has taken far too many hits today. Keith I'm trans." he said the last part rather quietly.

"oh." Keith simply stood up and walked to the sink, wetting a rag then cleaned up the small amount of blood on the chair, and throw the rag into the wash.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be, you're still the same guy I met at the garrison, the same guy that saved my ass from galrra a handful of times. It doesn't change anything."

Lance felt overwhelmed with happiness, he hugged Keith "Thanks for being cool Keith!"

Keith gave a small smile but tried to hid it from lances view "it's the least I can do, you should probably go change though,"

Lance came out of the hug, "yeah, um, do you want to come back to my room--not like that, um like for a movie--oh god that sounds like a date, no like I. Bros night?" he ended it with.

Keith chuckled "Sure, he followed the way to lances room.

Lance got changed and freshened up, he'd like Keith for a long time, and he'd really just invited him to his bedroom for a movie!

Lance sat down on the bed next to Keith, "So what do you wanna watch?" he asked awkwardly. Keith shrugged, his face burned hot.

"you look nice." he mumbled

Now it was Lance's turn to blush "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

Keith's brain was on fire, he'd liked lance for so long and now he was right there, what if lance didn't like him back! Only one way to find out.... He let his face go forward, he kissed lance, on the lips it was less than a second.

Lance couldn't tell if it had really happened, it was so fast "Did you just...?" Keith just nodded lance smiled and kissed him back.


	3. I didn't plan the smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, there's smut, so much smut. I'm not good at writing smut

The small passionate kisses turned into agrressive making out, lance laying on the bed, Keith above him, one hand pinning his Lance's shoulder down. It turned him on.

Lance let out a low moan as he kissed Keith, Keith bit Lance's lip making him moan in pain and pleasure.

"How far do you want to go?" Lance asked softly. Keith hummed in thought.

"as far as you'll let me." he answered honestly. Lance nodded, Keith let him get up. Lance headed to the bathroom, he removed the menstrual cup, leaving it in the sink. He removed his clothes, he came back into the room naked.

He saw Keith had taken his own clothes off, apart from his boxers. 

Lance's eye drifted down to Keith erection, he could tell it was big even whilst covered by the boxers, "Jesus your dick is ugue!"

He got back onto the bed as Keith painfully slowly took off his boxers, revealing his cock. He got back on the bed and gently cupped Lance's face "And you're sure you want this?"

"Yes." he gave a smile and Keith pinned him down again, he let the tip of his dick slip inside of lance, he watched as Lance's own growth got harder. He gave a wicked grin, pulling the tip in and out slowly, teasing Lance. He made a displeased noise.

"Hey don't whine, ask nicely." Keith demanded as he made lance whimper, he mumbled, "Mumbling isn't asking lance." he told him firmly.

Lance sighed "Will you just fuck me already?" he asked.

Keith gave a low chuckled, "that wasn't nicely"

"Fine, will you fuck me already please?" he smiled

Shiro happened to be walking outside the room whilst the words were said, he knocked on the door, hoping to tell them to quiet down but the door much not have been locked. It opened. Showing shiro full view of Keith's naked ass and lance now balls deep on his cock. Shiro covered his eyes "I am so fucking sorry!"

He closed the door almost as quickly as it had opened. "What the fuck shiro!" he heard from a clearly very displeased lance.

"I said I was sorry, I'm gonna leave now!" they heard his run down the hall.

They continued even with their interruption. Lance rapped his legs around Keith's lower back, he moaned deeply and loudly into Keith's eyes, they'd both not done anything in a while, so it was very build up sexual frustration.

Lance and Keith's hands slowly became intertwined as Keith pounded lance, he both came with a low moan. 

Keith let his cock slip out of lance, he watched as Lance's eyes were still rolled back in bliss "Fuck that was amazing..." Keith muttered more to himself than the completely fucked out of his mind lance.

Keith looked down at his dick, it had blood on it, nothing a shower couldn't find. He picked lance up bridle style and carried him into the shower. He hoped in with him, turning on the water and holding lance close. 

"I can't believe that just happened, that was amazing..." he held onto Keith, letting the shorter boy wash them both. They hear a coughing sounded from outside the room.

It was once again Shiro "When you guys are um, finished, it's time for dinner." he sounded embarrassed, serves him right Keith thought.

"we'll be out just let up finish showering, shiro!" Keith called back. Damn, this was gonna be one awkward dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas?


	4. Caught in the act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner is awfully awkward

Lance and Keith sat next to each other, Shiro was opposite to them. His face burned hot and red.

"Shiro do you have a temperature?" Coran asked, voice full of concern.

Shiro cleared his throat "I'm okay, just um a bit distracted." he thumbed on his words.

The dinner was almost silent until pidge spoke up, "I'm working on a new project, anyone up for donating some blood to my work?" she smiled, she know it sounded odd, she'd never needed blood before. 

Everyone but Lance gave her a strange look, hunk was the first to talk "What type of experiment do you need blood for?" 

"A biological one." 

Shiro shrugged, "If it'll help the team I'm willing to do it." pidge smiled and went back to eating her goo. 

The silents was weird for Shiro, he had the two boys he'd just accidentally seen fucking in front of him, how weren't they embarrassed? Should he apologise? What if they thought he wasn't okay with their relationship? Were they even dating!? 

"Shiro I can hear your brain melting, you alright?" Lance questioned. 

"I've already said I'm okay lance, don't worry." he brushed off the concern. 

Lance didn't buy it, not for one second but Keith asked before him, "So it's about earlier?" Keith raised an eye brow at his basically brother. 

"I don't think this is the place to talk about it," Shiro said bluntly. 

Allura looked offended by Shiro's words "You're paidains you're supposed to share everything, please don't keep secrets from the rest of the team." she looked at the three, exceptingly, she sounded like a teacher waiting for a child to do as she asked. 

"Allura it's really not a matter for the dinner table, we may be paladins but we're also people who are bound to have our on private thoughts and actions." Shiro hated being bossed around by the princess. 

Allura huffed, finishing the rest of her food before leaving. 

Hunk shrugged, "Now I'm curious, the heck happened?" 

Lance huffed "Shiro here was being nosy and got to see something he didn't want to." 

Shiro dragged his hands down his face, "I wasn't being nosy, you were being noisy, I knocked on the door and it opened, I was gonna tell you to be quiet." he raised his hands in the air, "And who doesn't lock the door when do that kinda stuff!" 

Coran felt awkward so he left, he felt like this wasn't something he could be hearing. 

"You shouldn't have being standing outside the door Shiro," Keith grumbled. "You said it yourself, you don't want to know but then you hang around and wait?" 

Shiro huffed "I was walking pass Lance's room!" he defended. 

Pidge finally pieced it together, she began to laugh. "You caught them fucking?" she asked between breaths. 

Hunk sighed "You two going have waited two more weeks? Now I whole pidge 100 gak!" 

"You had a bet on us?" both lance and Keith yelled at the same time. 

Shiro stood up "Next time lock your door for God's sake!" with that he left. 

"is he uncomfortable with us being gay?" Lance asked sadly. 

"Shiro is gay!" Keith chuckled. Today was already way too long and now there was more problems to solve...


End file.
